An Unexpected Time In Vegas ON HOLD
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: What happens when you drink to much the night before and don't remember what happens? You end up sleeping with one of your friends and what next? Marriage! Yusuke made that mistake with Botan and now watch how the gang try to keep it se
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!  
  
This is a new fic of mine. I thought I would try and write a story for YYH. This story will be unexpected to everyone. First of all humor, then I don't know what I am going to add next to it. So I will think it over. So this is my first YYH, please go easy on me.  
  
Warning: Will have bad language in the future. Also for have sexual situations (not meaning lemon or lime) I am saying about the writing and what it may deal with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters. If I did, I will make theirs lives a total chaos.  
  
An Unexpected Time In Vegas   
  
The sunshine went through the hotel window blinding the young man who was in bed with another person (unknown to him at the time.) He groaned and sat up in the bed. "Damn sunlight. Waking me up this early," he muttered looking at the clock. A headache rushed to his head. 'Damn! This is one hell of a hangover. Remind me not to ever get his drunk with the guys again. I can't remember what happened last night, but I must have one hell of a time,' he thought.  
  
Yusuke looked around the hotel room and saw it was practically trashed and there were beer bottles on the floor. He heard a groan come from next to him. He looked surprised. 'That better be someone I know or I am going to be killed by Keiko,' he thought. He reached over to pull the covers off the 'person,' but the 'person,' or whatever it was, moved under the covers. It moved, and Yusuke could see the head move around underneath the blanket.  
  
"I have one major hangover," it said.  
  
Yusuke recognized the voice. It was Botan. "Botan?" he asked.  
  
Botan pulled the covers over her head with messy blue hair. "What are you doing in bed with me?" she asked. "And why am I naked?"  
  
Yusuke realized he was naked too. His eyes widened, and looked at Botan who turned to him with the same expression. "Don't tell me we...?" his voice got lower.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and got out of bed. Of course they were stupid and got out naked. They looked at each other. "AHHHHH!" they screamed again and reached for the blanket on the bed. Botan grabbed it before Yusuke, so he grabbed the bed sheet. "Man, Keiko is going to kill me!"  
  
Suddenly the door that leads into another hotel room opened up and Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara came in. Their eyes went to the couple that had loose sheets around them.  
  
"Dude! Why are you guys wearing sheets? Is there a toga partying this morning?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
Kurama looked at the couple. "By the way they look, they seemed to uhm... had sex last night," he said blushing.  
  
"STATE THE OBVIOUS GENIUS!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"But why did we?" Botan asked.  
  
"Duh! We were drunk!" Yusuke said. He was ready about to rip out his hair. "Keiko is really going to kill me!"  
  
"It's seems that the reason why is on your finger." They turned to Hiei who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened his red eyes at Botan and Yusuke. "It seems you celebrated your marriage."  
  
Yusuke and Botan looked at their left hands and saw flimsy gold bands on their fingers. Their eyes widen and then they looked at one another. "We're married!?" they yelled.  
  
"So Botan? Do we get to call you Mrs. Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
So... What did you guys think? Didn't expect for those two to get married? Hehe. You just have to wait until the next chapter until you find out what happened and why they went to Vegas. Don't forget to review. See ya next time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey here is the new chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Two Days before the problem-

Kuwabara came running up the stairs of the apartment building where Yusuke and Keiko lived. He was so excited that he had won four tickets to Law Vegas. He entered a contest to try and win tickets to Vegas that included two top price hotel rooms, four first class plane tickets, 500 American dollars for gambling and food. He knew he had to buy four more to invite the rest of the gang. He added up the list: him, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, his sister, his beloved Yukina, Koenma, and Botan.

'I wonder who I am forgetting?' Kuwabara thought for moment who it could be. 'Guess nobody.'

He continued to run and missed the 'Don't run, wet area!' sign. Of course he slipped and crashed into the near by wall. He laughed at himself to throw people off if they saw him. No one did.

He continued to run until he reached the apartment that said 'Urameshi' on the panel indicating who the apartment belonged too. Kuwabara rang the bell and after a few minutes, he heard grumbling and the door opened. There stood Yusuke standing at the door wearing only a robe; his raven hair a mess.

"What the hell do you want? I was umm… busy," Yusuke said not too pleased.

Kuwabara just went into the apartment pushing Yusuke aside.

"Come on in," Yusuke said sarcastically after his friend came in. "What do you want?"

Kuwabara pulled out the flyer from his pocket saying that he had won the contest. "I entered and I won," he said with a big goofy smile.

Yusuke looked at it. "And why are you showing this to me?" he asked looking back his friend.

"Well I wanted to celebrate by winning and defeating any enemies we had in the past. We really never did, but I thought now we have the chance. Besides we are old enough in that country to drink and have some fun." Kuwabara smiled.

"Yusuke! Come back to bed! We still have some things to take care of!" Keiko yelled from the bedroom.

Yusuke's eyes widened and a blush appeared.

"So… that is the 'busy' work you were doing. Getting it on with Keiko. How is it?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched. "My love life is none of your concern!" he yelled.

"Yusuke, who are you talking to?" Keiko walked out in flimsy lingerie. She saw Kuwabara and Yusuke talking and they turned to look at her with wide eyes. She made an 'eep' and quickly went to back to the bedroom slamming the door.

"I guess now I know what you really did," Kuwabara said lightly punching Yusuke's arm.

"Kuwabara, you still act like when we were in Jr. High. You're 22 years-old; act like it." Yusuke glared at his friend. He was still mad at him, because Kuwabara ruined his 'time' with Keiko and now he had seen her in the gift she got him to excite things (like things weren't already excited.) Yusuke heard the door open from the bedroom and saw Keiko coming out in a robe this time.

Keiko walked and stood beside Yusuke with a smile. "Hello, Kuwabara," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Sorry, when I came out I didn't think about my outfit being see-through," Keiko said grabbing on to her fiancé's arm.

"It's okay. I have done stupider things." He smiled

"Tell me about it," Yusuke muttered.

"Hey!" "Yusuke!" Kuwabara and Keiko yelled at the same time.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I came to tell Yusuke that I had won the contest I entered. I was so lucky they pulled my name out of the contestant box. So I won four first class tickets to Las Vegas for a week with already two paid hotel rooms, money for gabbling, and first day there will be free room service. I thought I wanted to invite my friends but there weren't enough, so I bought four more. I didn't have the money so I asked Shizuru for it and in exchange she is coming. Now I have six tickets left; I am inviting both of you, Botan, Kurama, Koenma, and Yukina," Kuwabara explained.

"That's so sweet," Keiko said making Kuwabara blush. "What about Hiei?"

"That runt would rather die than come on a human trip and besides if he was to get there, he can swim for all I care." Kuwabara crossed his arms.

Yusuke started to chuckle over the fact about Hiei; Hiei would rather die than be with humans, but Yusuke knew that isn't true; it is more of an act to cover up his feelings.

"What do you say for going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well…"

"Please, Yusuke! It will be a pre-honeymoon for us. Beside, we get to have a lot of alone time in one of the rooms. If the room has two beds, we will just kick the people staying with us out." Keiko smiled.

"We're going!" Yusuke said all of a sudden.

"Kuwabara, when is the flight?" Keiko asked.

"Umm… the flight leaves tomorrow night so we can be there Saturday afternoon," he answered.

"I can't go!" Keiko cried.

Yusuke grabbed her hand. "I think we can switch the time on the ticket, so we can get you out there to be with us," he said.

"Yah! That will be a great idea," Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke.

"I think I can but who will pick me up at the airport?" Keiko asked.

"Most likely it will be Shizuro and Yukina, because you know how I am when getting up in the morning," Yusuke said.

"Well, we got four tickets down and four more to go. I'll talk to Kurama and Botan, because she will most likely bet out 'reaping'," Kuwabara said.

"Fat chance! She is more likely to into people's personal business. Beside if you talk to Botan maybe she gets Yukina to come," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara went into a goofy smile. "My beloved Yukina."

"I will try and talk to the baby to see if he want to go, but I highly doubt that," Yusuke said.

"Well have to run to go talk to the others. Later!" Kuwabara walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"Well I guess we should start packing," Yusuke said.

"Well do it later. Right now we have to finish what we started earlier, "Keiko said pulling Yusuke by his robe belt into the bedroom. "Good," he said closing the door behind them

Later that night-

"Yusuke, I cannot go on the trip," Koenma yelled through the communication link.

"Why daddy has you grounded?" Yusuke asked.

"Well… that's not the point! The last time I was gone I was piled with work after and I don't want that to happen again."

"All right. Kuwabara was looking forward to you going, but if you are busy then I will go," Yusuke said closing the link.

"What did he say?" Keiko said form the closet.

"He can't make it. Now we have one extra plane ticket," Yusuke said back.

"Why not talk Hiei into going?" Keiko came out of the closet with two dresses. "Which one red or white?"

"Red. Are you crazy? You know how he is." He plopped onto the bed.

"Well we can persuade him like we did in the past. Yukina is going; there is one reason. Also, you can challenge him since he never back down from a challenge by you," Keiko explained.

"Yeah, but it will take more than just me to get him to go, I'll talk to Kurama, if he is going, to help me," he said.

A ring came from the kitchen. Yusuke got up knowing that it will be Kuwabara.

"Hello?" Yusuke answered he phone.

"Hey dude! I ran into Botan, and she is up for it. She also said she would get Yukina to come. I am excited," Kuwabara said all lovey dovy

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He said he will go. Did you get a hold of Koenma?"

"That baby said he doesn't want to go because the last time he was gone, he was piled with work." Yusuke said. "I think he just got in trouble with his father."

Kuwabara laughed then realized they had a spare ticket. "What are we going to do with the spare ticket?" he asked.

"We can bring Hiei along with us," said Yusuke.

"No way are we bringing that squirt along!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke took the phone away from his ear. "Damn it! Why do you have to be so loud?" Yusuke yelled.

Keiko came out and found her fiancé yelling into the phone. She sweat-dropped having a feeling that Yusuke was talking to Kuwabara. She walked up to the fighting pair (well one yelling in front of her) and took the phone from Yusuke. She put the phone near her ear. "Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?" she heard.

"Why can't we bring Hiei? He won't hurt anybody, and if he does go, then Yusuke and Kurama could do something about it," Keiko said.

"Maybe, but I still don't want him to come."

"Okay we will tell him you want him to come and Yusuke will see you at the airport tomorrow. Bye." She hung up.

Kuwabara was speechless. He really didn't know what to say and just hung up the phone.

Yusuke just started to laugh. "I bet he is speechless by what you said."

Keiko smiled. "Now the hard part is to get Hiei to go," she said.

"Yeah, I wonder how…"

Hiei just sat on the side of the building, turned in, with his back facing the scenery. He stared at the two men before him. "No," he said.

"Come on, Hiei! It is not to hurt to come with us!" said an impatient Yusuke.

"No," Hiei said once again.

"Hiei, reason with us. Yukina is planning to go. She will not really be protected by Kuwabara, so she may need your protection," Kurama said. "I know you don't want anything to happen to her."

Hiei just stared at Kurama with his ruby eyes.

"I will take your silence as a yes," said a smiling Yusuke. "And thanks, I will allow you to win a round against me."

Hiei glared. "That won't be necessary. Because I know I can win against you." He stood up and before you can say his name, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Well that went well," Yusuke said breaking the silence.

"He is going… I can tell the look in his eyes that he wants to go," explained Kurama.

"Kurama, do you have 'certain' feelings for Hiei?" asked Yusuke. "If you do, I am glad for you."

Kurama's eyes widen and passed it off like nothing. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. He turned to leave but stopped, turning his head back to Yusuke and smiled.

Yusuke got the feeling and watched the redheaded man leave.

When Yusuke opened the door to his apartment he heard four female voices giggling. 'Great, I bet Botan showed up with Shizuru and Yukina,' he thought.

He quietly crept along the small hall-way by the door leaning against the wall trying to hear the conversation.

"I am planning a surprise for Yusuke when I get to Vegas with you guys." Keiko smiled at the girls.

"I bet you planned a romantic evening," Yukina said.

"Or more of a fiery one," Botan added.

Yusuke sweat-dropped by what Botan said. 'She always says something like that.'

"Well what I plan on doing is…" Keiko was interrupted by a sneeze near the door. "Yusuke Uramashi, I know you are there."

Yusuke walked out with a small pout. "I just wanted to know."

"The only way to find out is to wait," Keiko said.

"Aww, you're no fun!" said Yusuke like a little kid.

The girls giggled at him.

"Now either go to the room or leave to let us finish discussing what we need to discuss," Keiko said.

"Fine I'll leave. I need to talk to Kuwabara anyway." Yusuke left after what he said.

Hey that is all for now.


End file.
